


Rogmesh &Elias

by Speedy_Tea



Series: Orc girls make my heart pound [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Elf, Fantasy, Forests, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Orcs, Other, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speedy_Tea/pseuds/Speedy_Tea
Relationships: Original Elf Character(s)/Original Orc Character(s)
Series: Orc girls make my heart pound [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172399





	Rogmesh &Elias

I stare up at the endless sky as I stand in the forests of Pittra, carefully watching my steps to not make a sound. What was I doing in such a dangerous area? Oh right, I'm in this swamp looking for a dangerous species of insect, for my advanced potion-making class. According to the scroll I found about the insect, its venom has one-of-a-kind effects. I’m  
looking to upstage my entire class at the tower of magic studies.

As I look around for the strange bug, I remember all kinds of rumors about the ghastly things that appear in Orc territory: various species of dangerous animals and insects. The things that I would see here, I would see in no other land. . Since it took me three days to get here, I’m not going to leave before I can see it all--or at least most of it. 

I could hear the bustling sounds of the Orc village in the distance, alive with sounds of music, dance, and rough laughter. So I try my best not to get caught as I pass; l smell all kinds of foods as I go, getting hungrier by the second.

"According to the scroll, there should be hives of wisprya all round these weeping willows," I whisper.

I backtrack a safe distance away from the trees, before finding a place to sit down. I open my bag and take out my gloves, putting them on and grabbing a quick snack. In the darkness of the night, I approach the trees careful of any sudden movement. As I crouch near the base of the trees to look for any dead wisprya, I hear an animal running in my direction. Startled, I fell onto the weeping willow. I look up to hear the overwhelming buzz of the dangerous wisprya. Hot tears rolled down my cheeks, as the wisprya bit at every piece of bare flesh in sight. I started, gasping for air as my throat burned from what I thought was all my hollering, but then I felt a sting with the sharpness of a knife being jabbed into my neck.  
I whispered, "Wisprya venom . . ." as my vision faded.

When I wake up there's a throbbing pain in my neck and horrible aches all over my body. I look around groggily and realize I’m in someone's home. Everything seems to be beautifully carved out of wood. I try to look around more only to be met with a jolt of pain from my neck.   
My eyes go wide when I see a tall Orc woman, holding a brown cloth in her hands. I flinch away from her and cover my face. She starts talking to me in a language I don’t understand, her voice is rough but feminine.   
She looks toward me in my scared and confused state, and sighs, getting closer to me, as I back away till I hit the wall in fear.   
She grunts at me " Do not move. "  
I become motionless. She slowly starts to get closer to me. Then pats at my neck with the cloth I notice it smells like medicine and I start feeling numb in my neck. As she senses my fear she starts to slowly rub my hair. I stare in stock at the orc lady. Only now taking in her features she had skin the same shade of green as the darkest depths of the ocean and luminous black eyes. Her hair was black adorned in braids and jewels and reached her lower thighs. She was beautiful . . .  
As she continued to apply medicine to my bites and wounds. I began to feel drowsy as I looked into her eyes. Sleepily I leaned onto her and closed my eyes. She looked at me and placed her big rough hand on my cheek then guided me to the pillow. I felt her caress my face as she got up and walked away.

When I arose again I was greeted by the morning sun and the savory smells of breakfast.

I was staring at her back while she cooked before all the strength had left my body. I started to cough loudly even though I tried to stifle it to not disturb the lady. It was unlike anything I'd felt before. The beautiful orc-ish lady turned away from what she was doing and walked towards me. She put a hand on my forehead and pulled me forward to look at the back of my neck where I'd been stung. Before going to get more medicine from her cabinet and walking back to me and applying it.   
She then said to me in broken tongue “ How do neck feel, was bitten by wispra very venomous. I apply medicine .”  
I tell her I just feel very sore. She nods at my statement then goes back into the kitchen. She walks over holding two bowls of stew and hands one to me, before on the end of the couch and starts eating.   
“What’s your name I ask? Why have you helped me?” I ask her my curiosity reaching its limits about the strange muscle-bound beauty.  
“Rogmesh, I am not heartless to creatures in pain,” she said in my language   
“My name is Elias and thank you,” I said to her


End file.
